Tau
Tau is the mythical Eidolon spirit who takes the shape of a Green Bull. He is the spirit which can be summoned by Riza, and Lianjie Li. Character History Tau was once a Elysian, whom was infused with the Aether which ran through the universe and condensed in the world of Elysia. He, like the others sought to maintain and monitor the flow of the universal Aether through this planet and defend it from any evil forces, and help the people of Elysia build their societies. However, after some of these defenders became corrupted by evil energies in the Aether and began to briing harm to the people of the world, trying to devour their souls to gain power. Tau was among the other uncorrupted Elysians who fought in a battle against the Corrupted Elysians. The resulting battle forced the Aether to be divided in half, creating the light and dark realms of Aether; the Zenith Aether Realm, and the Nadir Aether Realm. When Tau's mortal body passed, and returned to the Aether, his soul was transformed into the Green Bull Eidolon. Several centures later, his bond to the Aether Crystal would allow him to choose a Elysian vessel to lend his powers to, in order to fight against the Evil Demon Briezora---one of the original corrupted Elysians. When the Crystal glowed, it meant a compatible soul had been found. This soul belonged to Riza; a servant of one of the Nobels of one of the Elysian Kingdoms. Nothing else is currently known about Tau's life before he became and Eidolon. Power Rangers: Aether Tau is first seen by Liam when he arrives at the Aether Temple. He is seen lounging around the edge of the Reflecting pool. Later Tau is seen anxiously waiting for the sucessor to the Green Aether Ranger Power to show up; when Lianjie appears after being brought to the Aether Temple with Romi, he excitedly charges at Lianjie to greet him. When General Galexia comes up with a way to make the Cybershades grow into GigaShadows, Tau uses his power as an Eidolon to become the Bull Eidolozord. Later after the other Aether Temples in Elysia were unlocked and the Goddess Gems were collected by the Rangers, Tau is capable of using the Aether Goddess's Power to merge with the Butterfly, Bear, Pegasus, and Phoenix Eidolons to form the Shining Guardian Aether Soul Megazord. In the Final Battle between the Aether Rangers and Briezora, Tau appears in a human form before the Rangers, and uses his power to transform into a version of the Green Aether Ranger in order to fight alongside Lianjie and Riza in order to save Tenshii and fight against Briezora. He combines his power with the others in order to summon the Aether Soul Infinite Megazord. After the battle, Tau remains in the Zenith Aether Realm as one of it's guardians in his Eidolon form. Zord Form Bull Eidolozord As the Bull Eidolozord, Tau merges with the Consciousness of the Green Aether Ranger, and he is infused with Zenith Aether Energy through the Zenith Aether Crystal. He grows in size, becoming several times larger. He gains armor on his body. He is able to merge with the Phoenix, Bear, Bull, and Butterfly Eidolozords to become the Shining Guardian Aether Soul Megazord 'Abilities' * Earthquake Stomp * Gravity Horns - Can fire concentrated lasers at monsters, changing the gravitational feild around the enemy, putting immense pressure on them, which can immobilize them temporarily. Ranger Form Green Aether Ranger Through lending the essence of his spirit, through his Aether Form and the fragment of the Aether Crystal in Lianjie's possession; Tau lends his power to Lianjie alongside Riza to help him transform into the Green Aether Ranger.. 'Arsenal' *Eidolon Form: Bull *Aether Bow Trivia *Tau is named after Taurus, the Zodiac sign of the bull. *Though no Eidolon has a particular elemental affinity, Tau's special attack, and Eidolon strike move (With Libera) relates to Gravity, particuarly increased gravity. **This is a power it has in common with the Zeo IV Power Helmet; which is based off the Zeo IV Zord, which is a Green Bull. Category:Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Retired PR Rangers Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Male Category:Male green ranger Category:Green Zords Category:Zords Category:Allies